No todo es como creemos
by Yuki Elric
Summary: el siempre parecía tan distante, nunca se fijaría en ella... pero por lo menos así podría mirarlo de cerca y estar cuando la necesite Gaamatsu


No todo es como lo pensamos

By: Yuki Elric

Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana y ellos seguían acomodando los papeles, en realidad él lo hacia como su deber de Kazekage mientras ella lo usaba como excusa para poder estar cerca de él.

Todas las noches pasaba lo mismo, Matsuri terminaba su misión diaria y se dirigía a la oficina de Gaara para entregar el informe de dicha misión, luego aprovechando el hecho de que el escritorio estaba tapado de papeles ofrecía su ayuda al pelirrojo que la aceptaba sin ningún problema.

Esto se había vuelto una rutina para ellos, a tal punto que ella dejo de preguntar y entraba a la oficina como si nada. En ese tiempo que pasaban también habían logrado conocerse mejor.

Faltaba poco para terminar, en ese momento estaban en silencio, la castaña acomodaban unos informes sobre unos gennins, mientras Gaara se encargaba de unos folletos de criminales rango S. A la muchacha le pareció demasiado extraño el hecho de que Gaara no dijera nada hace rato, así que se volteo a verlo. Se encontró con la imagen del pelirrojo dormido, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

_Que tierno_ –dijo en voz baja la muchacha, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

En ese momento recordó cuando él le dijo que no podía amar a nadie, por que recientemente estaba descubriendo como querer a la gente. Le hizo esa declaración cuando por alguna razón ella le había peguntado ¿si nunca se había fijado en alguien?

Saco una libreta de su bolso, a ella le gustaba escribir de vez en cuando y cuando estaba cerca del pelirrojo lo hacía casi todo el tiempo, en especial en noches como esas.

_**Resignación**__…es un sentimiento_

_Muy duro de afrontar, este nos hace abandonar o desistir_

_De algunas de las cosas que queremos._

_También es el sentimiento que siento ahora,_

_Es saber que siempre me veras como una más_

_A pesar de que lo que yo siento es sincero,_

_Es saber que nunca contaras conmigo,_

_Por que para ti soy invisible,_

_Es saber que nunca podré entrar en tu mundo,_

_Es saber que tú nunca sabrás lo que siento_

_Por que no te importa,_

_Es saber que nunca vas a amarme,_

_Ni siquiera a quererme._

_Porque no puedes, porque no quieres,_

_Porque no __**sabes…**_

Eso no era un poema era más bien una reflexión, quizás no se ajustaba tanto a su relación actual con Gaara, porque se habían acercado mucho últimamente, pero le recordó mucho al momento en que fueron a buscarlo cuando lo secuestraron.

Se sintió cansada, quiso descansar los ojos por unos minutos. De repente notó que estaba en su casa pero esta se veía descuidada como su hace años nadie estuviera allí… era curioso y muy extraño. Se levantó y salió de su casa, vio a Temari se dirigió a saludara pero cuando se acercó a ella notó que ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla. Quiso tocar su hombro para llamar su atención pero entonces su mano traspaso el hombro de la rubia.

Matsuri dejo escapar un pequeño grito de horror. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo podía atravesar a la gente? Era algo tan extraño, la gente no podía ni verla ni sentirle… era como si ella no existiera, como si nunca hubiera existido. ¿Qué haría ahora? No tenía rumbo fijo.

Siguió a Temari, era imposible tenían que recordarla, de seguro que la estaban buscando. Llegaron al despacho del Kazekage, todo estaba tranquilo como si nada o _nadie_ faltara. Se sintió mal, como si fuera la pieza que sobraba.

Una lágrima escapo, y un sollozo se escapo de su garganta. Era imposible, alguien debía notar que ella no estaba.

Si… de seguro Gaara-sensei lo notaría –se dijo a si misma y también tratando de auto convencerse.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a la oficina de Gaara, se paró junto a la puerta la atravesó lentamente como desconfiando de lo que ocurriría.

Gaara-sensei, soy yo ,Matsuri necesito tu ayu…-trato de decir pero la escena que tenía en frente la hizo callarse.

Allí estaba el pelirrojo con una morena sentada en su regazo, era una de las chicas que estaba enamorada de Gaara. No lo aguanto ni un segundo, las lagrimas salieron sin ningún impedimento.

Gaara-kun hoy tus hermanos vendrán a casa tenemos, que preparar las cena más tarde –dijo con vos chillona la muchacha.

Esta bien solo déjame terminar algunos papeles –contestó el joven con si típico tono neutro.

Matsuri seguía allí no podía moverse, pero no podía dejar de llorar en silencio. Sin previó aviso la morena se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo y acortó la distancia que los separaba, hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los del chico. Comenzaron a besarlo de forma apasionada y él le correspondió de igual forma.

Si antes se sentía mal ahora se sentía morir, de la nada comenzó a sentir un poco de frío en el hombro. Luego el frió se hizo más fuerte, sus ojos se cerraron. Quiso abrirlos pero algo se lo impidió estaba muy nerviosa y algo asustada.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente. Un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla, todo había sido una simple y terrible pesadilla. Tocó su rostro por simple impulso sus mejillas estaban húmedas había estado llorando dormida. Dicen que en los sueños se reflejan nuestros temores y ese sueño fue muy claro.

Miró a su alrededor, el Kazekage ya no estaba y los papeles tampoco. Probablemente los había terminado mientras ella dormía. Buscó su libreta, pero no la encontró era imposible, no estaba ni en el escritorio, ni en su bolso ni en ningún lado. Si ella no lo tenía… entonces alguien más lo tenía.

Miró la ventana que daba al balcón, pudo observar que el pelirrojo estaba allí. Se levantó y fue junto con él.

Disculpe Gaara-sama no quise ser una molestia esta noche –dijo apenada la castaña.

No hay cuidado –contestó el pelirrojo.

La kunoichi sonrió y se paró junto a él, cuando notó lo que tenía el joven el la mano... su libreta. Un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible.

¿Ga…gaara-sensei u…usted leyó mi libreta? –preguntó la castaña con un tono de voz muy bajo.

Si…-dijo como si violar la privacidad de otra persona no fuera nada malo- es interesante todo lo que piensas… pero quiero saber si sientes que todo lo que dice aquí.

Bueno… yo… Gaara-sensei disculpe pero creo que no entiendo su pregunta –contestó tratando de cambiar el sentido de la charla.

Me refiero a ¿Qué de verdad piensas que no me importas? –cuestionó el shinobi entregándole a la joven la dichosa libreta.

Yo… este… bueno si pe...pero no, es algo difícil –dijo la kunoichi tomado la libreta y mirando al piso.

Matsuri tu eres una de las personas más importante para mi… no quiero que pienses que tú no eres nadie –acotó el kazekage mientas acomodaba un par de mechones del cabello de la joven.

Ella no sabía como reaccionar, Gaara nunca había estado tan cerca de ella antes y tampoco nunca antes la había tocado. La mirada del pelirrojo estaba perdida en su ex-alumna. Ella había sido una de las primeras personas que lo trató como a otra persona y no como a un monstruo. Hace ya algunos años que el había empezado a comprender cuanto la necesitaba cerca de él y de cuanto quería protegerla. Nunca había entendido mucho sobre sentimientos, pero lo que sentía por ella estaba seguro de que era lo que los demás llamaban _**amor**_.

Sin comprender del todo el por que de sus acciones el pelirrojo se inclino para poder rozar lo labios de la joven, fue un beso algo torpe e inexperto pero a la vez algo tan dulce. El beso termino poco después de que comenzó y Matsuri aun no reaccionaba de todo.

Te amo… -fue lo único que escapo de sus labios cuando él se separo.

Yo igual -le contestó el shinobi.

Lo abrazo como nadie lo había hecho nunca, con amor y necesidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meloso…

Si un poco ó.o…

Solo tenía ganas de escribir un Gaamatsu u.u

Espero que les guste. La verdad primero escribí la "reflexión"… la escribí justo antes de irme a dormir... así que eso no fue tan complicado… el verdadero reto fue escribir una historia para meterla xD… por que no se me ocurría nada.

_**Reviews =3? please TOT**_


End file.
